From The Sky Above
by Azith
Summary: Daisuke was just a normal boy...right? Wrong He was a Crimson angel one that had magic in his blood. He fell from the heavens and now he finds friends in the strangest people. I suck at summeries Please R & R
1. I Fell from the Sky Above

**From the Sky Above**

A boy was falling from the sky; he fell from the clouds and was tumbling to the earth. His Crimson wings were torn and bloody, his red hair was as beautiful as the stars in the sky. But his big red eyes seemed dazed and maybe hurt as in why him? The blue sky darkened and as the angel fell a single tear came from his eyes. It had started to rain and the dark sky seemed so sad to lose its angel. He fell into a forest and dropped into a sky shrine. There was a statue of an angel with her arms opened was there he was at the feet of her and his wings became light red again as the blood of the angel disappeared.

At this he said in a voice just below a whisper, "Why me?" was his last words as he accepted the darkness to bring him into blissful sleep. His white T-shirt and shorts became brown with dirt and he wore a pendent around his neck it was like a small golden egg with two white wings attached to it. A man with brown hair and hard brown eyes walked in like an hour later.

He wore brown pants with a blue shirt his eyes fell upon the poor angel and said, "Heaven must be weeping," He kneeled down in front of him and woke him up by shaking him.

"Hmmm?" the boy woke up and looked up at him, startled he jumped back, "w-who are you?"

"My name is not important, but to an angel I'm the catcher, poacher or the hunter," The man said with a small smile.

"Well Mr.Hunter this one will not be caught," He said slowly as he ran for it his cloud soft Crimson wings fluttering behind him as he took twists and turns in the trees. He soon came to a cliff and stopped dead in his tracks looking petrified.

"What's wrong little angel aren't you going to fly away? Oh I forgot you can't because your wing is torn," He said laughing as he reached for his net he watched in horror as the young angel jumped off the cliff and into the trees below, "I'll get you yet little angel!"


	2. You Fell From the Sky?

**You Fell From the Sky?**

Angel oh Angel,

Where have you gone?

We weep in sadness,

As you fall,

Do not forget,

The sadness that you cause,

Angel oh Angel.

All the little Angel could remember was this poem but some of it was missing, he couldn't remember it like it was important anyway. He fell through the trees tucking his Crimson red wings in as he fell….was he falling into darkness? Or Light? He couldn't tell anymore and he landed on his back in a small clearing where the moonlight shines upon this poor boy as he cried as he curled up no animal dared to enter the clearing as to give him space. He could hear laughter and talking so he hid his wings back into his body but now only blood came out of his back and it hurt much more.

000000000000

Dark and Krad were talking when they saw a boy sitting in a clearing…sitting in his own blood. The boy looked up at them with big scared crimson eyes as he backed away as they came near him.

"Hey what's the matter?" Dark asked him as he walked closer and closer until he was pulled back by Krad, "Hey! What was that for!"

"Can't you see he's afraid of us," Krad said still holding onto the collar as dark squirmed and wiggled. It looked very funny…Dark stopped when he heard a giggle from the boy, "Well well well you are good for something," Krad let go of Dark who fell on his face and went closer to the boy picking him up.

"Hey!" Dark yelled at him, "What you do that for!"

"You deserved it," Krad said as he walked away with the boy in his arms.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Dark ran to catch up to Krad who was way ahead of him in the forest.

Meanwhile…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The hunter getting chased by wild animals, "I will find you!" A small cute bird flys on to his shoulder and roars he runs even faster, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

00000000

Hi there I got lazy so I'm cutting it short k? I'll make another chapter soon so hold on k? So R & R please I need at least 4 reviews to update so please review ask me any question you want or correct me or what ever. I accept anonymous review too so k? Till Next time -

-Salioka


	3. Yes, Through a Hole in the Clouds

**I Came from the Heavens**

NekoSora 2, anon. I love this, so who is the hunter you never did give a name to that but, I'm guessing it Satoshi, And I love Krad in this he's so amusing, " I'd be french braiding that hair of his though if I ever get my hands on it, and Turn Daiuske into a half Neko, Kitty Meow, but are they all going to be friends,  
Damn I want to know who the hunter is? Is he Sato Kun, if so, wouldn't that be great if dai could melt that heart.  
What does a hunter of angels do to the angels after he catches them, does he disinmember them?  
Or keep them as pets?  
And why is he after Dai chan anyway I know he's an angel but someone gotta hire a hunter so who's behind that?  
Oh so many question - so little time,  
will update soon kay I'll keep you on my fav's don't give up, and don't discontue cause I love this fic,

Ok here are as many answers as I can give you cuz I don't even know :

**#1. **who is the hunter you never did give a name to: he is drum roll please detective Takeshi

#2. Turn Daiuske into a half Neko, Kitty Meow, but are they all going to be friends: I can't cuz he's already half human half angel

#3. What does a hunter of angels do to the angels after he catches them, does he disinmember them: ummmmmmmmmmm…..he sells them off for lots of money and keeps a zoo of the rare ones yep yep

#4. And why is he after Dai chan anyway I know he's an angel but someone gotta hire a hunter so who's behind that: ummmmmmmmmmm…Satoshi's adoptive father (can you tell me the last name please heheh ) ummmmmmmmm…Dai-chan is one of a kind that's why

ok these are the answers and I just got writers block I'm not a lazy bum…ok maybe I am….ok I am a lazy bum….but that's just mean I so do not have a big fat butt! TT

Angel oh Angel,

Where have you gone,

We wait in the grief,

That you left us,

We can not find you,

Please come back,

Angel oh Angel.

Daisuke could hear noises and people here and there but he was too tired to open his eyes. If his magic was low enough his wings would come out again…but that wouldn't happen would it?

Satoshi woke up to Dark banging and making a lot of noise, "Why does he have to be here…" Satoshi got up and went down stairs to see Krad scolding Dark.

"Could you be quiet for one second! Oh! Satoshi…." Krad noticed him in the middle of strangling Dark and let Dark drop to the floor.

"…." Satoshi just stared at them and walked into the kitchen.

"ow…Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" , Dark ran for his life from Krad you glared at him and chased Dark all over.

Later that day…

Daisuke woke up and he noticed the bandages on his chest and all the other wounds he had. (I'm too lazy to name them -- ) Daisuke took the bandages off his chest and let out his Crimson wings he used his magic to mend the broken bones and he made sure he had his pendent because if he didn't he would be able to die, this gave him power and immortality. He watched Dark get chased around by Krad and laughed a bit then walked into the kitchen and that is when Satoshi learned too say swears .

Satoshi was getting some breakfast yep it was just another day in the nut house. He turned around just to see a red headed boy playing with Moyu a stray cat that Dark brought home. It was a white cat with blue eyes. The boy looked up at him and smiled he just stared at the smiling boy. Then the boy said, "hi I'm daisuke and you?" He just stared at Daisuke and walked out of the kitchen, "Krad…Dark what the $& is he!"

Then a tumble weed blew past them from no where, "…" they back away from him.

"Heyhey! I'm an Angel!" he spred out his crimson wings tooo prove it he smiled as a small white bunny jumped out of no where and on to Satoshi and let out a small Kyu (can anyone guess who this is? ) ,"Hey it looks like With (or Wiz as Dark likes to call him) likes you " he bent down and picked it up off the fallen Satoshi, then put With on his head.

Meanwhile…

heh heh "I will get you…as soon as I get away from these crazy animals and bugs….if I don't find you, you will find me…cuz I have your memory," he chuckled to himself as a Tiger almost found him.

(ok here it is I got a bad case of writers block and please give me ideas and please no daisukeXSatoshi I'm not good at romance -- so ya please give me ideas I'm fresh out --)


	4. Through the Clouds To Earth?

Then I Fell to the Earth Daisuke: Hi and Welcome back to the story 

Salioka: yes hugs Daisuke Welcome back….

Daisuke: H-Help C-Can't B-Breath!

Dark: At least she's off my back….

Krad: Not for long as soon as Daisuke passes out she'll be on your tail again.

Salioka: Well Enjoy the story hugs him tighter

Angel oh Angel,

Have you heard us call,

Fate has given us a chance to recall,

The past and the present,

Please come and see the future that lies ahead,

To make your destiny,

Angel oh Angel.

090909090909909090909090909090909

Daisuke, Dark, Krad, and Satoshi were staring at each other, as Satoshi looked so very calm when he finally said, "So your saying that you're an Angel that fell from heaven?" Daisuke nodded, "and you have no way of getting home?" Daisuke nodded again.

"HEY! Why don't we let him stay awhile!" Dark stood up and shouted this as Krad hit him in the back of his head and landed with a thud. As Daisuke smiled at the idea and stared at Dark who was now on the floor and rubbing his neck, "HEY! What was that for!"

"For being stupid, We don't even know if he has a family that's waiting for him to come home, or he has memory loss" Krad said slowly as if he was talking to a two year old.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME!" Dark grabbed the older boy by the collar and yelled.

Krad stared at him and glared, "Yes I am" He crossed his arms and Daisuke could feel the tension in the room and shunk down into the couch wanting to disappear.

"ENOUGH! You two outside and stay there and take him with you!" Satoshi said almost at the point of killing the two of them, as he glared through his glasses. And without another second they were outside and far away from the small house.

0909090909090909090909

"Soooooooooooo…wanna go to Risa's house?" Dark asked as he smiled.

"Fine" Krad said as he walked down a path with Daisuke right behind him and Dark trailing along in the back sluggishly, "you should hide those wings Ah….what is your name anyway? I'm Krad and the Baka over there is Dark."

"Daisuke" He replied almost silent as he folded his wings away in his back.

"HEY!" Dark was going to start a fight again but someone called out to them.

"Dark! Krad! Over here!" Riku waved to them with Risa beside her.

"Hey" Dark regaining his cool look fast and stared at Risa Dreamily as She blushed A Deep Crimson.

"D-Dark G-good morning" She smiled at Dark which made Daisuke feel all warm and fuzzy when he looked at her. (GOD! I HATE RISA!)

"Hey mind if we come over?" **smile** Dark…..--$

"No Not at all" Risa said as she was up against Dark with her eyes in the shape of Hearts.

"Hey who's that?" Riku asked as She pointed to Daisuke.

"Oh him? He's…..Satoshi's…long….lost…brother……Daisuke….?" Dark answered trying to stop his laughter from escaping.

Krad stared at him in amazement of him stupidity clearly saying through this stare Satoshi will never agree to this you know. He'll probably kill you while he's at it. And Dark saying I know but you have a better plan? Cuz I sure don't. Then Krad stating you don't because you're an Idiot and we can't tell them anything else because they'll never believe us after what you told them.

"Wow I never even knew Satoshi-kun had a long lost brother, So Daisuke is it? I'm Riku and this is Risa." Riku held her hand out to him as he took it and smiled. If only he knew what danger he was putting them both in he would never have become friends with them in the first place.

"Hey! Let's go shopping together!" Risa said as she pulled Dark to come with her as well as everyone else in tow. They got to the Market only to see it filled with people pushing this way and that to get where they wanted to go. They Went everywhere Getting all sorts of things, But of Coarse they stuck out with Purple, Red, And Golden hair but hey who wouldn't in a sea of Brunette and Black hair of people.

"Ummmmmm…..Krad? How long have we been here?" Daisuke asked him watching Risa trying on all kinds of Dresses and Clothes.

"About 2 hours I think…." He answered checking his watch, Dark was surrounded by stuff Risa wanted and Riku went somewhere else.

"I'm gonna look around" Daisuke said as he got up and walked away but he got carried away by a crowd of people and got lost in the town square, "Where am I?" He was really lost now and didn't even know which direction he came from now.

(Ok Major Writers Block I had but I got this finished sorry It took soooooooooo long and on top of that it didn't even explain much at that lol….don't kill me k? )

Speical Thanx to:

red angel200: KK Will do I'll try my bestest! -

Ckassy Raven:

WHO THE HEL IS THAT DAMN HUNTER 909 ANSWER: LIKE I SAID TAKESHI!  
and I lied I have a few more  
Is sato and Dai going to get together. Salioka: Maybe -  
Is Dai's memories imporatant Salioka: Yes -

Seena58: Answer from Salioka: Sorry it's so short it's just that I have school and I have homework and sorry I feel bad now….But I'll make this one longer and the twins are coming in now and thanx for the idea! And yes his memory is important cuz there is a reason that he fell to earth. Destiny always has a role to play in fate.

Silverbrumby123:

Thank you for reviewing - and thank you this is my best story yet

Daisukiangel142:

Thanx and I will

Hittocerebattosai:

Thank you for the support

Sori of Chrome Dragon:

Good Idea I'll put that but I'm Changing it a bit k?


	5. Yes and now down with you

**How will you get back what you lost?**

Angel oh Angel,

We are left forgotten,

In this world of yours,

So remember us as we do you,

And Together We'll protect you.

Oh Little Angel.

Salioka: ok ok…..I'm guilty of not updating in awhile sumimasen - heheheh….

Daisuke: X.X

Dark: HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! banging on closet door

Krad: It was bound to happen….

Salioka: petting Wiz Now on with the story! -

Salioka: oh and P.S stuff refurring to sex is in here and aniki means boss or repected elder.

00000000000

"…….I wonder where I am…." Daisuke asked himself as he walked around central Square.

The sky was blue and full of clouds and the sun shining brightly, Daisuke walked for about 3 hours and he soon found himself surrounded by two scary looking people in a dark allyway.

"well well well Who do we have here?" One man said as he walked up to Daisuke, "He's a pretty one!"

another man grabbed Daisuke by the hair and lifted him up to eye level, "I bet he would fetch a pretty good price at a brothel."

"N-NO!" Daisuke screamed as he twisted and turned in his grip, tear edging their way into his vision.

"A Fisty one he is!" The first man grabbed his chin and leaned down so that he was right close to his face that he could smell the booze on his breath, "Be good or else BAD things will happen to you, We don't want to ruin your white skin now do we?"

"hahahahaha! We'll be rich after we sell him!" He hit Daisuke on the back of his neck so that he would be knocked out but in the process his wings came out as well. Then everything went dark and blurry.

000000000000

(back at the house)

Dark and Krad came back to the house after 6 hours of shopping for dresses.

"MAN! I'm wiped!" Dark stated as he fell onto the couch, "HEY! Satoshi! Got any more beer!"

"No! You clowns drank it all! Hey…" Satoshi stared at the two of them, "where's Daisuke?"

"Huh? We thought he was back here cuz we couldn't find him….." Krad and Satoshi looked up at each other as they grabbed Dark and ran out the door.

00000000

"ow….." Daisuke groaned as the back of his neck hurt a lot.

"Oi! Aniki! He's awake!" A guy with short brown hair yelled up the stairs of an old abandoned church or that's what it looked like at least.

"heheheh…So you boys accutally picked up something usefull didja?" a black haired guy said as he came down he was wearing a black tux and had pircing blue eyes, "my my you're a pretty one aren'tcha? We'll have some fun tonight!"


End file.
